


Turmoil

by Johnsonje24



Series: The Otworth Saga [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsonje24/pseuds/Johnsonje24
Summary: Daryl didn't expect to find her, She didn't expect to find him, But they found each other anyway.
Relationships: Beth Greene (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Otworth Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Turmoil

“Otis you gotta take my ammo.” Dakota argued with the large man as he got ready to head into the woods. “If you get trapped in a group of them it's not gonna do you any good to only have three rounds!”   
“But I can’t leave you defenseless.” The man argued back.   
“I still have my 9mm, your rifles all you got.”  
“Otis just take her ammo, she is right you know.” Said man’s wife ended the argument.   
“Only if you're sure,” He recently turned back to the red haired lady behind him.   
“I’m pretty god-damned sure.” She commented that she shoved several rounds towards Otis.   
That was how her day went terribly wrong. 

Not even an hour later they heard a gunshot off in the woods, they only heard the one shot, so they figured Otis had taken down an animal of some sort. It wasn’t until a man, who definitely wasn’t Otis, ran out of the woods towards the house clutching a limp form. Said man also happened to be crying. Dakota however didn’t see any of this as she was tending the fences almost two hundred yards away from the occurrence.   
Upon seeing the running man, a short haired woman turned to the door and hollered. “Dad!”  
A white haired, older man opened the door as the running man met the stairs to the porch. “Was he bit?”   
“Shot. By your man”  
“Otis?” Said man’s wife stepped forward.   
“He said find Hershel, is that you? Help me. Help my boy”  
Herschel acted quickly. “Get him inside. Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie,  
painkillers,coagulates--grab everything. Lillian, go find your mother, we’ll need her. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol. In here. Pillowcase.”   
The man, still worried for his son, asked, “Is he alive?”   
“Pillowcase,quick”  
“Is he alive?” The father persisted.   
“Fold it. Make a pad. Put pressure on the wound. I've got a heartbeat. It's faint.” The white haired man continued.  
“I got it,step back” Otis’ wife stepped forth again, to help with saving the boy.   
“Maggie, IV. Is Lillian and Dakota back yet?”  
“We need some place. No, Lillian took a horse to find her.”  
Nodding the older man turned towards the father, “Your name?”  
“Rick”  
“Rick?” Herschel was trying to calm the man out of shock.   
“I'm--I'm Rick” As the father answered Herschal’s question Dakota walked through the door.   
“Hi Rick, I’m Dakota, I’m a doctor okay? We are gonna make sure your boy survives.”  
“Rick,we're gonna do everything we can,okay? You need to give us some room. Now.” With that Hershal and the Doctor set to work on saving the little boy’s life.   
~~~  
“He's out of danger for the moment. But we need to remove those remaining fragments.” Dakota stated as she walked out of the bedroom.   
“His belly is distended, his pressure is dropping, which means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must have nicked one of the blood vessels. I have to open him up, find the bleeder and stitch it.” Herschel began.   
“and he can't move while I'm in there--I mean,at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results.” Dakota finished for the group.   
~~~  
Shane and Otis set off for the school, Maggie set off for Rick’s wife, and Dakota tried to figure out why Rick and Shane were so familiar.   
“This place is beautiful”  
“Been in my family 160 years”  
“I can't believe how serene it is. How untouched. You're lucky”  
“We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends,neighbors. The epidemic took my wife,my stepson”  
“I'm sorry”  
“My daughters were spared. I'm grateful to god for that. These people here,all we've got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure”  
“We were at the CDC. It's gone now. There is no cure”  
“I don't believe it. When aids came along,everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it and some parents pulled their children from school so they didn't have to sit in the same room”  
“This is a whole other thing”  
“That's what we always say--"This one's different"”  
“Well,this one is”  
“Mankind's been fighting plagues from the start. We get our behinds kicked for a while then we bounce back. It's nature correcting herself,restoring some balance”  
“I wish I could believe that”  
It was when Lori arrived that Dakota realized she went to school with these people, Shane’s brother was Lillian’s dad.  
“Otis. The idiot who shot my son”  
“Lori, It was an accident”  
Said women glared at the ginger women. “I'll take that under advisement. For now he's the idiot who shot our son”  
“Lori, they're doing everything they can to make it right”  
“Okay,as soon as they get back you can perform this surgery?”  
The Ginger was the one that responded. “We will certainly try.”  
“Okay. You've done this procedure before?”  
“Well, yes ,in a sense” Herschel you are terrifying the women. Herschel answered before Dakota could.   
“In a sense?”  
‘Honey, we don't have the luxury of shopping for a surgeon”  
“No,I understand that. But I mean you're a doctor,right?”  
“Yes,ma'am. Of course. A vet”  
“A veteran? A combat medic?”  
“A veterinarian”  
“And you've done this surgery before on what? Cows? Pigs?”  
“Wait, you said earlier you were a doctor!” Rick turned towards the ginger in the room.   
“Pediatric Surgeon actually, I’ll be leading the procedure, Hershal will be helping me. I’ve never dealt with a gunshot in that area on a child, but I have the medical training to do so.”  
“Completely in over your head,aren't you?”  
“Ma'am,aren't we all?”  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author Here! Welcome to Turmoil!  
> A Walking Dead Fanfiction.  
> Few Disclaimers,   
> First, I do not own the Plot or Characters of the Walking Dead.   
> Secondly, This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written  
> I Own The Following Characters Only  
> Dakota Reign Otworth  
> Lillian Marie Otworth  
> Tyler, Tori, and Cory Walsh  
> This will soon have a companion story, for Beth Greene.  
> Lillian is Dakota and Tyler’s daughter (Thought Tyler doesn’t know she existed just yet. And Lillian doesn’t know who her father is.)  
> Tori is Tyler’s wife and Cory is their son. Tyler is also Shane’s Brother  
> This will not be completely like the show, there will be some major differences that you’ll soon find out.


End file.
